My Father
by Dlbn
Summary: The Loveless cast reminisce about their fathers and the impacts they have had or have failed to have in their lives.


Dlbn: Hey, everyone! We're back with another special fic!

Nbld: That's right! Though we ourselves have no reason to celebrate, my sister and I know that many people do. So we're doing a Father's Day fic!

Dlbn: It's in the same format as our Mother's Day fic for this year, for those who have read it.

Nbld: But for anyone who has no, it stands on its own anyway :D

Dlbn: So without further adieu, we bring you this.

Both: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or anyone from it. They belong to Yun Kouga, who has just trolled us all HARD with chapter 115 of Loveless. (No spoilers please!) I make NO money off of writing this here fic.

Dedication: To anyone that celebrates Father's Day.

Dedication 2: To our awesome cousin Nicky, who is a father, though he is not ours. Happy Father's Day, cousin! *hugs*

000

SEIMEI AOYAGI

If there's one person I hate more then my own mother, it's my own father. Or does he even deserve to be _called_ a father? What kind of a father leaves his twelve year old son alone with his psychotic mother that beats him all the time and has _no_ control over her actions? The bastard never did try and protect Ritsuka from her. I saw him do it maybe twice in the time between when Ritsuka lost his memories and when I 'died'. The fact that he fails to protect my Ritsuka in my absence is only part of the reason for my hatred for him. My 'father' was never home when I was a kid. He was a pathetic, lonely, selfish man that left my mother, demon that she is, alone with her two young sons. Left her alone to fend for herself. I promised her that I would take her and my brother away from my father one day. Even she knows he's no good. But she doesn't know the full truth. My 'father', Aiden Aoyagi, has a second family. That's right. Another child-maybe two by now-and another lover. They're not marred for obvious reasons, but I don't think even that broad knows he's married. And the kids definitely don't know about my brother and me. Which is fine. I like it that way, because it means they can't get close to him. But what kind of a _man_, let alone a father, starts a new family before finishing what he started with the first family? I wish I could kill him alongside my mother, but I don't feel like leaving those kids fatherless…

I don't know why I care for them. Why should I care for other spawns of the man who cared too much about himself to realize just what was going on at home?

MIMURO

My father was always a nice guy. He was kind and generous most of the time. He never let my mother's compulsive controlling of me get out of hand. With my father around, I had freedom. I had friends and a life outside of who my mother chose for me. My father's death hit us both hard. It made my mother become more controlling to the point where even telling her about Nisei and me was a chore. But my father? He'd approve of anything and everything I would do. He would be there to support me even when my mother wasn't there. But now not even he's here to shield me from her psychotic controlling behavior. My father actually worked with Nisei's father, as fate would have it. He was on his way to the courthouse when, in the rain, a speeding truck had come into his lane and run him off the road. My father sustained internal organ damage and died on the way to the hospital. He was in excruciating pain, the EMT said. If he did live, it would be god pulling a sick prank on not only him, but on our family.

He had to go to end his suffering. He just went a little too early with a death that didn't fit the man whose life it claimed.

RITSUKA AOYAGI

My dad isn't really around much. He leaves for work early in the morning, if he bothers to come home at all, and comes home late at night. He's never there for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. He always has business meetings and trips on the weekends, so we hardly see him. And the few times he is home, he turns a blind eye to my mother. It's like she doesn't exist to him. My mother says that my father is a weak man, but Seimei is strong. Seimei would take us away and bring us to a safer place. Seimei would take care of us in ways my own father couldn't. What kind of secret is he hiding that he can't come home once in a while? Well, okay, he came home once every couple of months. But why not more often? Yeah, mother is too much to handle sometimes, but why can't he at least take me away from here? Why does he let her abuse me and hurt me like this? Why can't he…no…why _won't _he save his own son form the abuse and torment he deals with on a daily basis? I know I'm not who I am anymore, but father just believes I am sick, right? That's what he says to mom…So if I'm sick, why can't he take me to get better?

I don't understand grownups, and I certainly don't understand my parents. But maybe, I'm not meant to.

NISEI AKAME

I hate my father. There's no nicer way to put it and, frankly, I wouldn't put it a nicer way if I could. He's a controlling, emotionally abusive, powerless, psychotic, hateful _bastard_. And he _wonders_ why I'm always angered or upset. He _wonders_ why I break my own stuff. He _wonders_ why I opted to move out when I turned 16 to go to high school with Mimuro. Nothing I do is _ever_ good enough for him. My hair is too long, my grades and attendance are too low, my clothes are too tight, my attitude needs to be adjusted to suit his liking, I have to _bow down_ to him and do what he wants. Nothing is ever right. But it's not like that with my sister. She's his golden child. Her hair is the right length and styled cutely, her grades are high and her attendance is near perfect, her clothes fit perfectly, her attitude is so sweet and nice and on par with what he wants it to be, he has to bow down to _her_. Why does he treat us so differently? Why does my father think I'm a monster, but my sister is an angel? I admit, I'm no saint, but isn't love from parents supposed to be perfect and never relenting? Isn't it supposed to come without terms and conditions beyond 'live'? My mother treats us equally. My mother loves me how I am. My mother doesn't yell and scream and cuss at me. My mother doesn't threaten to call the cops when I come to visit. Why can't my father be like my mother? I know he's a lawyer, but that doesn't mean he has to be a self-serving, judgmental _prick_ all the time to his _own son_!

If it was in my power, I would take my mother and my sister and escape the bastard. If not for us as individuals, then for what little relationship we still had.

SOUBI AGATSUMA

I don't remember my father well, if you want the truth. He died alongside my mother in that car accident when I was six years old. All I can recall is the color of his hair and eyes, and the sound of his laugh. Ritsu-sensei speaks so poorly of him whenever my father's name comes up in conversation; though it's rare because he hated him. They went to school together and my father was what Sensei called a 'man whore with a harem and a superiority complex'. If you want the truth from someone who knows it, Sensei wasn't jealous of my father for his looks or his so called 'harem'. He's mad at my father for putting him down. For taking away the one thing in the world that was precious to him; my mother. Had my father never seduced my mother, Ritsu would be with her. She'd be his fighter. My father never would have gotten in the way of their plans to overtake Septimal Moon. They never would have been separated if he hadn't come into the picture. I know Sensei is grateful to him only because he is responsible for half my DNA and therefore me. But the fact will never die that Ritsu hated my father, and my father hated Ritsu. I couldn't blame my father, really.

But was my father really to blame for the downfall of their relationship? Or was it really Ritsu himself that was his own undoing?

YOJI SAGAN

If Nagisa-sensei is our mother, then who the hell is the father of Natsuo and me?! It better not be Ritsu. Ross! But I always wondered. Do we really _need_ a father? Do we _need_ an adult male t help us grow into adult males? Do really need one to teach us things and show us stuff we'd need to know? Can't we just learn this stuff on our own? From books or trial and error? Can't we teach ourselves how to shave, and about our bodies, and about girls? Though I'm quite sure I'm not going to ever be attracted to girls. Why do we need a father to do that? I taught myself how to ride a bike (though I don't need to), and Natsuo and I read enough crap online to know what sex is and what results from it.

Do we really need a father? We seem to be doing just fine on our own…

NATSUO SAGAN

What _is_ a father? Is it determined by DNA? Or by whose there for you when you need them most? About who raises you? Or about who gives you life? Why do fathers leave? Why do parents get divorced, and why do mothers always get the majority of custody? Why is Ritsuka and Seimei's father always absent when he _knows_ what goes on in that house? Why is Ritsu qualified to raise a child like Soubi? Why _don't_ Yoji and I have a father at all? So many questions, with answers that can never be given. Only assumptions.

But when you think about it, Soubi is the one that taught us so much over these past few months about being _people_. Does that make him our 'father'?

YUIKO HAWATARI

Daddy is the greatest man in the world! He _always_ tries to get time off to take mommy and me strawberry picking or to spend the day with us! Even if they don't give him time off he still _tries_. And he's so _sad_ when he can't get vacation. But when he can, we have tons of fun! We're always laughing and smiling. Daddy says he doesn't want anything bad to _ever_ happen to mommy and me! That's why Yuiko never tells him about her bullying problems. Or about how she would die for Ritsuka or how he defends her. Yuiko couldn't tell daddy because it would make him so sad.

Even though Yuiko wants to cry into his chest every night, she doesn't tell her father the truth. Yuiko couldn't bear to see his heart break because of her.

YAYOI SHIOIRI

My mother may have never been a part of my life, but my father always was. No matter how many wives he had coming and going, being my step-mother or just my father's girlfriend, he was the only thing that remained constant. My asthma used to keep me home for days at a time from school. My father would take an extended lunch so he could come home and check up on me during the day, only to stay late at the office and almost miss dinner. That's when it was just the two of us. Now that his new girlfriend is in the picture-I'm comfortable calling her my mother because she is more of a mom then my former step mothers and biological mother combined-she gets to stay home with me and he gives me a call. He always comes home with a new video game for me to play while I'm cooped up at home. And when I need advice about things, mostly Yuiko, he's always there to help me out. He never judges me for how I feel or how much I despise her feelings for Ritsuka. (Not that I hate _him_ because I don't.)

A father isn't like a mother. Because mother means 'goodbye', but father means 'forever'.

RITSU MINAMI

Saichiru Minami is one of the world's biggest bastards. And I'm not just saying this because he forced my fighter and me out of his school simply because we didn't win enough for him to consider us a 'proper unit'. My father despised Iyani from the start, simply because she was a female fighter, and female fighters were below male ones, according to him. Which is odd, considering that my mother was a female fighter, herself. _His_ fighter, mind you. My father made her get a job after I was born. Apparently being the most powerful man on the face of the planet didn't make enough money for him, so she needed to work to get more money. Apparently it cost too much to raise _me_ so it was her fault and she has to work to pay for me. Because god forbid anything be _his_ fault. _I _didn't study enough to be a good Sacrifice and _Iyani_ didn't study hard enough to be a good fighter. It wasn't that _he_ didn't train us well enough. _Mom_ was the reason I was in the world, not him. _Mom's_ stupid job choice was the reason she died, not because _he_ forced her to get said job in the first place. His death wasn't even he own fault. To the end, he blamed it on me not being man enough to accept that I was a failure and me not being smart enough to give up. It was my fault for being a failure and getting kicked out. I shouldn't have gotten _angry_ at him for abandoning me, his own son. I should have accepted the punishment and moved on. Coming back to the Academy and going after him and the rest of Septimal Moon was a _stupid decision_ that I _shouldn't_ have made, but yet I did and I had to live with that.

The blood of 13 people (7 sacrifices and 6 of their fighters) may have been on my hands. But the betrayal my father enacted on me is burden, and his alone.

MIKADO GOMON

My father is as useless a man as my mother is. My father was just as controlling and tried to make me the perfect little girl he always wanted. My brother _wasn't_ a perfect little boy, but my father would make sure I turned out the way _he,_ and in part, my mother wanted me to. My father's watchful eye led to surveillance cameras being placed almost everywhere in our home. Which led to me being a sneaky little kid who knew where every camera was and which were dummies. A sneaky little girl who stayed out late all the time with her much older fighter and came home at early hours in the morning to sneak into the home and feign being asleep. I learned how to move around without making a single sound, how to find blank points in the cameras' fields of vision, how to escape my own home and enter it like a criminal. But I suppose I must thank the stupid old man for what he did. It led me to being the person I am today. It helped me get away and get out with my Tokino for hours to do my job or socialize without anyone asking questions.

My father's stupid decisions helped me to get away and become the feared Executioner of Septimal Moon that I am, and the sacrifice I was meant to be. And that is the only reason I have for not hating him as much as I should.

NAGISA SAGAN

My biological mother never knew who my biological father was. Which is just fine with me. I don't need to know who he is or have him in my life. If my biological father was here, would he take better care of us then our biological mother did? Would he be the one to take custody of us and raise us, instead of letting us be adopted out to a family in Tokyo? We could've stayed in Shibuya and she never would have been in that accident. Maybe if my father was around, my sister would still be alive today. My adoptive mother wasn't married, so I didn't have a father from that either. My sister and I didn't, I mean. Maybe he could have prevented me from joining Ritsu when I did. He could've picked up my sister from school and she wouldn't have gotten hit by the car that killed her.

Aren't father's supposed to protect their daughters from the world, and teach their sons how to be adults? If so, perhaps I should craft a father for my Zeroes…

NANA SAOTOME

My father wasn't a bad guy. He was just…he was depressed and upset over my mother's death. He didn't resort to drinking or drugs like some people did when faced with such grief, but he did get so depressed that he sometimes didn't want to leave the house or even get out of bed. He would sometimes sleep the entire day away. Of course, this left me alone to do whatever it was I wanted, as well as find a way to pay the bills. He worked enough, even through the depression, so that we always had the money we needed. My software designing brought in even more money, so things were okay. I still wonder now what my father did when I first left for Gora. Not the first time, but the second time. When I went to be a member of Septimal Moon. Did he spend his days sitting up and waiting for me to come home? Or did he believe that I was gone like mother?

One of us is gone like mother. But it's not me.

KIO KAIDO

My father is weak and pathetic. I mean, seriously, he couldn't even raise his own son? Knowing how maternally bound the Kaido family was, he actually left me there to _live_! And when I was sixteen, when I got kicked out, he acted like taking me in was a chore. I wasn't happy about the arrangement either, but that changed when I turned 18 and left for college. Now, all that being said, I can't say that I actually _hate_ my father. I don't like him and how he doesn't know anything, but I guess that's not his fault. After all, I don't really know anything either. I'm not talking about stuff about him or my mother, or even this girl I met that claimed to be my twin. I'm talking about my own daughter. Yes, that's right, I have a daughter. She's thirteen years old. My only regret? Not being able to be there for her. My family being dominated by women, it's not like I'm exactly welcome there. I didn't choose to not be a huge part of her life, I was forced out of it like my father was forced out of and then back into mine. But unlike him, I _want_ to be there for my daughter. I _want_ to raise her and protect her from the outside world and dangerous boys. I _want_ to teach her how to ride a bike or how to paint a beautiful scene from oil paints. I _want_ to be there to heal her when she's sick and read her bed time stories if she were to ask for them. I _want_ to see her for more then just a random visit once and a while, when the family let's me. They barely let me even talk to her mother, who I don't recall ever being intimate with. She's a nice lady, don't get me wrong, and I like her, but I don't really _need_ to know her.

What I need is to be there for my daughter. My father may have abandoned me, but I will never do the same to my child.

SHIKIKO KAIDO

Father is a weak man. He doesn't know much. Though, to be honest, it's not really _his_ fault. It's this family. This family that's run by women, controlled by women, grown by women, and protected by women. My mother calls him a weak man, and she knows better. She isn't happy that he was the one to give her a child, but she isn't going to complain about it because it did give her me. I may be the head of the Kaido family, but that doesn't mean I know everything. Why does mother call him a weak man? Who is this 'Chouma' person my father claims he met, that called herself his twin? Why was my father not told of my existence until I was four years old? I have none of the answers, and all my digging does is create more unsolvable questions in my mind. I've tried to keep track of everything, but I find that I just cannot do so.

I pity my father for having the DNA of a cursed and secretive family. Perhaps that is why I cannot hate him as much as I hate the rest of these treacherous, manipulative, secretive liars that make up the Kaido family.

HITOMI SHINONOME

My father died when my sister and I were children. Before he and my mother got together, she had my older sister from a one night stand. My older sister's father was never around either, but he had terminated his parental rights. My sister and I were lucky enough to know out father for at least a little bit before he passed on. My younger half brother is the child my mother had with my step-father. He had run out on us when my brother was only three years old. My step-father had met some girl at a bar and knew her for two weeks before he decided to elope with her to wherever.

Perhaps the men in my life were the reason I didn't let guys get too close to me. Because if my father and step father were going to leave (although one's leaving wasn't his choice), then why wouldn't any other man that walked into my life?

YAMATO NAKANO

No one knows what happened to my father. Word is that he died when my mom was still pregnant with me. Since complications from my birth led to my mother's death, I was alone. I was in and out of the foster care system since I was born; having lived in a total of nine homes before my final one. None of them were really _bad_, per say, until the ninth home. My foster father was an abusive drunk that hit me, the other foster kids, his own kids, and my foster mother. My foster mother was too afraid to tell anyone, and none of us kids were going to tell either. We were afraid of what he'd do. My foster father would tell me that I would get in trouble for making him so angry and causing him to attack me if anyone knew. My 'siblings' were told the same thing. His elder biological daughter got the worst of it. She was the oldest in the family, and looked so much like his wife, that he became fascinated with her. He would even kick his wife onto the couch to take her into the bedroom instead. So many nights I'd sit up with my 'siblings', hearing my sister scream and cry and beg for my father to stop hurting her. No one spoke of it, but when she went to school without her ears one day, someone called the police and we were rescued. I feel bad that their kids were thrown into Foster Care, too. But, hey, it was safer then with that psycho! My foster mother wasn't really much better. She was abusive when her husband wasn't there. She'd blame us for his anger and his words and violence. She'd say we were bad kids and deserved to be punished, but she did nothing wrong and thus did not deserve the abuse. When I was taken in by Nagisa-sensei, I was relieved. There was no father in that home.

No father being there was alright to me. After all, all fathers did was hurt the ones they loved.

KOYA SAKAGAMI

My father was an abusive drunk. But at least he knew that I was there when he hit me. My mother could care less. She'd act like nothing was going on and that she didn't even have a daughter sometimes. Sometimes I'd come home for dinner to see only two plates of food, or three plates and being pushed away from one because it was for a 'guest' that never showed. I'd have to steal food from my own kitchen in order to survive. A young boy named Aoyagi Seimei found me. He was impressed by my powers and my grades and got me an in with Septimal Moon. My grades were good enough to get me in on their own. Nagisa gave my parents forms to sign to get me to go to the school. Mother didn't read and signed and dad didn't care when he signed. The documents terminated their parental rights and gave Nagisa custody of me as her foster daughter. However, she hadn't informed them and they hadn't seen it. Really, I'm glad my father didn't see it and catch on.

Because if he had and refused to let me go to the school, I never would have met Yamato; my sacrifice and love of my life. For all I know, I could have died in that house of abuse and starvation.

KATSUKO-SENSEI

I sort of feel sorry for my father. 'Sort of'. My mother was schizophrenic, and had no control over what she did and what happened because of her illness. My father had tried to shield my brother, sister, and I from it, but we all knew. We knew when she was talking to herself and the voices in her head. Or when she was seeing things that weren't there and having mini panic attacks because of it. We'd see it more when he wasn't home, and it fueled my siblings' _hatred_ towards their _own mother_! They called her names and insulted her, even when my father was right there to hear them. He'd often yell at them for being ungrateful. He'd remind them that she had spent nine months pregnant with them each and then twelve to thirteen hours in labor to bring them into this world. They should be happy to even _have _a mother. Some kids didn't even get that. If she was abusive towards us, maybe I'd understand their not wanting anything to do with her, but she never laid a hand on us. My father spent most of his time taking care of her, working, taking care of my siblings and I, and defending my mother to my siblings. They never spoke kindly of her or even tried to understand her. They say that a combination of the stresses of having a schizophrenic wife, having to take care of her, and working to support his entire family was the reason my father had a heart attack and died when I was a teenager. But really, I think that my father died of a broken heart.

A broken heart caused by the fact that two out of three his children didn't care for the woman who gave birth to them. Two out of his three children never loved the love of his wife the way that he did; the way that she deserved.


End file.
